The Omnitrix
by TimeGuy12
Summary: The Xiaolin Warriors discover a new shen gong wu. The Omnitrix. But Ben dosent want to give it up easily. XSBen 10 crossover. Chapter 2 up! Updated!
1. The Omnitrix?

"The Omnitrix"

Omi was staring at the Shen Gong Wu vault.

He sat and thought. " There is many Shen Gong Wu that we have not discovered yet. I wonder if they will all be found. But with Jack Spicer always up in my business, I do not think that will happen." Omi thought.

" Hey Omi, whatcha doing?" Kimiko came in and asked. " I am just thinking." Omi replied. "About...?" Kimiko said. " The Shen Gong Wu of course. There is so many, and I don't' think we'll ever discover them all." Omi said.

" Omi, don't worry. It could take years before we find them all. If we don't, 4 new Monks will. Someday we will find them all." She said, giving him a hug. " Why thank you Kimiko. May I have another hug?" Omi asked. "Sure. Kimiko said, giving him another hug.

"Alright Clay, let's have a little Shen Gong Wu battle." Rai said. " I accept your challenge. But don't complain when your hurting like a man after Pig Wrestling." Clay replied.

"Ok. Ready. Set.. Go! Sword of the Storm!" Rai cried. The wind came and knocked Clay backwards. "Alright. Seismic Kick-EARTH!" Clay stomped, knocking Rai backwards. "Hey, this is a Shen Gong Wu battle.'' Rai complained. "Well you never said we couldn't use our elements." Clay said back to him. " Fist of Tebegong-Earth!" Clay said, hitting Rai in the stomach, making him fly back into the Garden.

" Ok, if that how it is, Typhoon Boom- Wind!" Rai shouted, sending a burst of wind out and hitting Clay. Clay slid backwards a few feet, but held his ground.

" What the..?" Rai said. " About time I finish this. Fancy Feet!" Clay said. "Crest of the Condour!" Rai cried in the nick of time, knocking Clay and his Fancy Feet to the ground, landing right at Master Fung's feet. " Am I interrupting something?" Master Fung said.

" Yes, we were doing a Shen Gong Wu battle that I won." Rai explained. " What are you talking about? I was winning till Master Fung came out." Clay yelled. They started arguing until Omi and Kimiko came out of the Shen Gong Wu vault. " What is going one here?" Kimiko asked.

" They are arguing over who won a Shen Gong Wu battle." Master Fung said. Just then they heard Dojo slide out from inside Master Fung's shirt. " Guys enough with the chit chat! I'm sensing an.. ahhh! A new Shen Gong Wu. Or just a rug burn from earlier today. Ouch." Dojo said.

Master Fung pulled out the scroll and they all watched.

" Ahh. The Omnitrix. This watch allows any user to transform into 10 different super powered alien forms. Some say that there's new forms added on to this watch every so often, so the amount of aliens could be endless." Master Fung explained.

" I could have sworn I chucked that watch into space. Hmm." Dojo said. " This watch is perfect. I could always wanted to be an alien. Or a superhero." Raimundo said. " Wow that's awesome." Kimiko said.

" Yes. I can be like that Superguy!" Omi said happily. " Superman." Clay corrected.

" Well anyway let's get going kids." Dojo said, enlarging to a bigger dragon. The Xiaolin Warriors gathered up some Shen Gong Wu and left, flying to get this new Shen Gong Wu.


	2. Nobody gets in the way of our Wu!

"Ben. Put me down." Gwen demanded. "No way. This is just too fun." Ben said. He was Fourarms, tossing Gwen from one arm to the other.

"Ben, put me down or you're going to drop me!" Gwen yelled. "I have four arms. That isn't going to happen. Or is it?" Ben grinned. "Ben! NOW!" Gwen demanded. "Fine. Fine." Ben said. Suddenly his watch began beeping, and a flash of red light, and Ben was back to normal size. Gwen was in his arms, and he immediately dropped her. "Hey! What was that for?" Gwen said. "You're heavy. I can't hold you up fatty!" Ben said. "FATTY!" Gwen yelled, flames in her eyes. She slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Ben said. "Kids. Enough with the fighting. We need to get moving. Everyone in the RV." Grandpa said. They all began to get in the RV.

"Dojo have you found the Wu yet?" Raimundo whined. "Hey, I'm 1500 years old cut me some slack. Wait!" Dojo cried. "The Wu is uh… that way! I think in that car!" Dojo said.

"In a car! Does somebody have the Wu already?" Kimiko said. "No no no my friends. It looks most like a watch. They wouldn't be able to know." Omi assured them.

They followed them down the road until they stopped at a Gas Station.

Ben stepped out of the RV. "I might as well grab myself a candy bar." Ben said. Suddenly he gasped as a huge green dragon swirled around the station. " AHH!" Ben said, falling of his feet, hitting the ground with a thump. " Do not worry kind sir. We aren't here to harm you. We just want your Shen Gong Wu." Omi explained.

"My Shen Goo what?" Ben asked. "Your Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said. "What he's trying to say is, can we have your Omnitrix?" Kimiko said. "Why does everyone want this? This is mine." Ben said. "See Ben, I told you that thing was dangerous." Gwen said.

"That's my cousin. Don't mind her. Anyway you're not getting this By the way, the names Ben." Ben said. "We do not wish to harm you, but you will be harmed by us. Please. That Omnitrix is a dangerous device. People will try to take it from you. We are the good guys. We are trying to protect you from the forces of evil that want that SHENG GONG WU!" Omi yelled.

"Let me think...no!" Ben said.

Omi closed his eyes. He began to focus.

"WATER!" Omi cried. Omi leaped through the air and grabbed Ben's arm, pulling at it. The Omnitrix sent out a beam of green electricity, knocking Omi backwards.

"What the…?" Raimundo said. "I told you. It doesn't come off. But if you're planning on harming me..." Ben began. He pressed a button on the Omnitrix, and turned it to Fouramrs. He slapped his hand down on the button.

"No!" They all cried. Ben grinned as he grew to extra eyes and they tuned yellow. Two arms grew from below him and began getting buffer and red. He grew taller and heavier. He became Fourarms.

"The Omnitrix is a very mysterious Shen Gong Wu. This is the only Shen Gong Wu that you don't call out its name to use.

You just select your alien and Zap! It's also very powerful. Unfortunately, he turned into the powerful and strong Fourarms." Dojo said.

"Uh oh." Clay said. Fourarms leapt forwards and grabbed each Xiaolin monk in his arms, leaped up in the air, dropped back down and slammed them into the ground.

"Ouch." Omi cried. They all broke free and came back down. "Orb of Tornami! Ice!" Omi cried out. The ice spurted out and hit directly. "Yes!" Omi said. Suddenly the ice cracked, and Fourarms came out, angry. " Moby Morpher!" Clay cried, transforming himself into Fourarms.

" What are these things!" Fourarms yelled. " There Shen gong Wu!" Clay Fourarms said. He ran up to Fourarms and punched him with 2 arms.

He continuously punched Fourarms until Fourarms picked up a rock and threw it at Clay. Clay Fourarms stumbled backwards. He used the Moby Morpher again to go back to normal.

" Ouch." He said rubbing his face. " Cannon Blaster!" Raimundo yelled. He morphed into a cannonball rolling around towards Fourarms. Fourarms laughed.

He grabbed Raimundo and used him like a bowling ball and threw him into Omi and Clay.

" You boys are really dumb. Here's how it's done. Rio Reverso!" Kimiko said. Fourarms suddenly zapped back into Ben. " What the..? How..?" Ben said. " Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said.

Meanwhile, Jack Spicer and Wuya were hiding behind someone's truck. " Wuya, why can't we go get it?" Jack whined. " Because it appears that the Omnitrix is stuck to this boys arm. We shall wait till it comes off." Wuya said.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix. It was red. That meant it was useless until it glowed green again.

"What's going on out here?" Grandpa Max asked. " I don't know grandpa. But these kids want Ben's Omnitrix!" Gwen yelled.

" Dragon X-Kumei Formation!" They all cried out, forming it together. " Come on! Come on!" Ben said, trying to get his watch to work. They struck Ben and he flew through the window at the Gas Station store.

He gritted his teeth, getting up, but realized he had pieces of glass in him. He came out the door, crawling in pain. " Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Omi cried out, and the lighting blast hit the Omnitrix directly, and it flew off of Ben's arm.

It landed in-between Ben and Omi. Ben looked to his right. He saw that the Moby Morpher was right next to him. He picked it up. He saw Omi leap for the Omnitrix and Ben did the same.

They grabbed it at the same time. " Ben, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi demanded.

" A what?" Ben asked. " If we both grab a Shen Gong Wu at the same time, we wager another Shen Gong Wu. Then we play a match or game. Whoever wins gets all 3 Wu!" Omi explained.

" Um. Your forgetting something cube ball. I'm here and I challenge you both to a Showdown Trio!" Jack Spicer said. " Fine. I wager my Orb of Tornami against your... um you have no Shen Gong Wu." Omi said.

" I picked this up." Ben said, holding up the Morby Morpher. " And I have my Monkey Staff." Jack said. " Ok. The name of the game is Race to the Finish. First one to reach the finish line get's the Omnitrix. Let's go!" Omi said.

" Xiaolin Showdown!" They all cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh oh! Who's gonna win the Omnitrix? We'll have to see next chapter. I know I took a long time to update( A month) But I will try to get more chapters in as possible. I might have 1 or 2 more chapters left. And if you've read Things Change Part 2, then keep your hopes up. I might make a sequel! So keep reading!

Timeguy


	3. Authors Note

Hey, I know that I haven't updated in like 2 months. I've been busy. I just started Chapter 3 and I'm thinking about a sequal to Things Change Pt.2. So I should update as soon as the end of the week. I'm open for ideas on both storys!


	4. Xiaolin Showdown!

" GONG YE TEMPI!!" cried out Omi and Jack. "What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"Basically, ready, set, go!" Omi explained. "Thanks," Ben said, but forgot Omi was the enemy, so he took off running. "While Omi was still explaining, I got a head start! Suckers!!" Jack thought.

Omi ran past Ben with his fast speed.

"Orb of Tornami, ICE!" Omi cried, and the orb burst ice everywhere, and almost in unison, Ben and Jack slipped and fell. Omi laughed and sped off. "Go Omi Go!" cried Kimiko.

"Get up Jack, hurry!" Wuya yelled. Ben got up and slowly walked, so he wouldn't slip.

"I gotta pick up the pace. So, what do I do to make this thing work? I think I yell out the name, and then think of what I want to be. I got it now! MOBY MORPHER!" Ben yelled.

He suddenly transformed into Heatblast.

"Perfect," Heatblast said. He blew flames everywhere and melted the ice. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw fire heading right for him.

He was burned in the flames, and screamed in pain.

Omi looked around and saw fire as well. Omi gasped "Orb of Tornami!" Omi yelled, and the flames were put out by the fire.

"Way to think on your feet, partner!" Clay called to Omi. Omi gave a thumbs up.

"I got to get some speed. MOBY MORHER!" Ben cried, and he went from Heatblast to XLR8. He sped past Jack and Omi.

"See ya later, losers!" Ben exclaimed, and he disappeared down the road.

" Ow, I hurt my back!" Jack whined. "Out of my way!" Omi cried and shoved Jack out of the way, and Jack flew into a rock. He was out cold.

Omi used his Orb of Tornami and aimed it at the ground. It blasted him upward and he could see XLR8 in the distance. He blasted the water behind him and it hurtled him forward. XLR8 saw in the corner of his eye Omi coming.

" I got to lose him," XLR8 thought. He ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't seem to lose Omi. As Omi came up behind XLR8 he punched him out of the way, and XLR8 crashed into the unforgiving concrete street, and he zapped back into Ben. Ben slowly got up, but he was bleeding and had cuts in a few places.

" This guy is tough," Ben said to himself. " Come on Ben, get the Omnitrix!" Gwen cried. " Moby Morpher!" Ben cried, and he turned into Cannonbolt. He began rolling and sped down the street.

He was gaining speed by the second. He rolled of a ramp and caught Omi in the air, and they both fell into the Earth. Ben turned back to normal, and Omi and Ben got up.

There wagered Shen Gong Wu was behind them. They decided to just run for the Omnitrix. It was within feet of them they both jumped for it, and it was suddenly swiped away.

They landed on the ground. " Who took it?" Ben yelled. " I believe I did." said a cold dark voice. " No," Ben said, with fear in his eyes.

" Who is the world is that?" Omi asked.

Standing before them was Vilgax.

" Thank you for my Omnitrix. I have worked so hard for it, but now it is mine!" Vilgax exclaimed. As the Xiaolin Showdown ended, the Orb of Tornami and Moby Morpher appeared in his hand as well.

" I don't need these. I only need the Omnitrix," Vilgax said. He threw them aside." I'll be back to kill you," Vilgax was zapped up into his ship. Ben turned around, with hate in his eyes. " This is your fault!" he yelled at Omi.

He grabbed Omi by his shirt, and picked him up. " You nosy, bald-headed, robe wearing, big-mouthed jerk!" Ben yelled.

" Now that Vilgax has the Omnitrix, the world and our lives are done for!" Ben screamed. " But.. We were just trying to help protect the world." Omi said, sadly.

" Well you put it in danger. If you had just let me keep it, then this never would have happened." Ben said, dropping Omi. " Maybe if we work together, we can get the Omnitrix back." Omi asked.

" What's the point, Vilgax is probably thousand's of miles away by now," Ben said. By this time, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Gwen, and Grandpa Max got over to them. " Don't say that, we still have Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said.

" You used the Moby Morpher to become your alien forms. You can still get the Omnitrix back," Raimundo said. " We also know who to call to get into space." Grandpa said.

" You mean..?" Ben started.

" That's right, the Galactic Enforcers are here to help you Ben!" Ultimos said.


End file.
